All I Wanted
by MaxIsMe
Summary: "All I wanted was you..." Haruhi was just dumped by Tamaki and the Host Club tries to cheer her up. But will one certain Host help lift her spirits even higher? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid
1. Rewind

Haruhi woke up with her face all red and puffy. The night before she'd gotten a phone call from Tamaki.

"Um, Haruhi? We have to talk…" She shifted uncomfortably at those words.

"Um, okay? What about? You have to cancel our dinner plans or something?" They've been a couple for a few months now, and everyone at school knows she's a girl. She's still in the host club, yet she's entertaining boys while Tamaki still entertained girls. She pushed up her glasses (he wasn't here, so why wear contacts?) and waited.

"It's not that… I will just say this quickly. I think we need to break up." And just like that he hung up.

Haruhi just sat there with the phone still glued to her ear as if waiting for more. The she started. The tears overflowed and even though she tried, she couldn't keep her dad from overhearing.

"Hanī? Is everything all right?" He slid her door open and saw her crying. He sat down on her bed and heard her explain everything.

"Well," he said after she finished, "I always thought he was a little kimyōna. I mean, no straight man, (besides me!) can act that giddy and happy all the time." After a couple of minutes of soothing her down and consoling her, she finally went to sleep.

Ryoji silently slid her door back and went straight to the phone. He called the one person that he thought would cheer her up.

"Hello? Yes, is this the Ootori residence?"


	2. Whoa

After laying I bed and thinking about Tamaki, Haruhi finally rolled over and got out of bed. The puffiness finally went down, but she was still red and tear-stained. As she got closer to the door, she heard voices.

"No problem Ranka. We'll cheer her up." That sounded like Kyoya. 'No, it couldn't be' she thought. She slid the door open and saw she was right.

"K-Kyoya-Senpai? What are you doing here" She blushed, but you couldn't tell from all the crying. Kyoya stood up and looked at her.

"By order of the Host Club, you are to have a good time today." He pushed up his gasses and did his trademark smirk.

"Sorry, Senpai, I don't feel like having fun today. Um, wait you said the host club? Then why are you only here?"

"Well, The Twins, Honey, and Mori are all, well, taking care of business." The way he said that made it click in her mind.

"Well, come along Haruhi. We have plans." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her bathroom.

"Get ready. We'll leave by 10:30." Then he turned around and left her. He left her staring at her hand and wondering 'Why did my hand tingle when he touched me? And why do I miss his touch?' She shrugged and went into the bathroom to clean up, never thinking about the feeling again. What she didn't notice was the blush on Kyoya's face when he touched her hand and the same tingling sensation he got when he grabbed her hand.


	3. Breathe

**A/N: Whooo! And update! FINALLY!**

**Disclaimer: 私は何も所有しない (I do not own anything in Japanese)**

* * *

><p>At exactly 10:30, Haruhi was on her way to- well, wherever she was going. She watched the world pass by from her window. She also realized how close to Kyoya-Senpai she was. She tried to scoot over without him noticing, but there was only so far for her to move in his limo. She sighed and gave up, thinking about then he grabbed her hand.<p>

'_Why was my hand tingly?' _She wondered. _'Could it be…? No! I just got dumped by Tamaki!' _With the thought of Tamaki, she started tearing up again, turning her head so Kyoya won't see.

But she wasn't fast enough.

"Haruhi? Are you okay? You thought about him again didn't you." With that, he turned to look out the window, but not before she saw that evil, I'm-gonna-kill-you look. Was it aimed at Tamaki?

And why would Kyoya care about her feelings?

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go.<strong>


	4. 大変失礼致しました！

**A/N:**

**Yo guys. I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while. But, I've been really busy, and stressed. And unfortunately, I can't update for about 8 more days. Just bare with me! In the mean time, why not check out the poll I have on my page? Or the story I started on FictionPress? My account name there is ArellaIsMe**

**By the by, the only reason I typed this is because I have a few minutes of free time in class.**

**Well, I'm so sorry guys, again, I really am. But I'll see you in 8 days!**

**~Arella and the Flock. ~*FlyOn*~**


	5. Swim In Silence

**Hey guys! Okay, so I'm getting alot of requests for longer chapters, but here's the deal. I'm writing 7 stories at 1 time: 6 here, 1 on FictionPress. So bear with me! Shorter chapters for this story, sorry! But, I'll still add the same great quality that I add to other stories!**

**I'm babbling, sorry. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Haruhi didn't have much time to figure out why Kyoya was acting like he was, because by that time they had already arrived.<p>

"Haruhi, we're here. Honey, Mori, and the twins are inside waiting for us." Haruhi looked up and snorted.

"Thanks, Senpai, you brought me to a Commoner's Market." She said sarcastically.

_Well, at least her sarcasm and snarkiness are still intact,_ Kyoya thought. There was a brief silence while they walked to the entrance. Not the _Awkward-Duck_ kind of silence, the _This-Is-Nice_ kind of silence.

Out of the corner of Haruhi's eye, she noticed movement, so she looked over. But nothing was there.

"I could've sworn I saw Tamaki. But I guess not." Haruhi mumbled, as her and Kyoya went to find the others.

"Just wait, Haruhi. You'll be mine again someday." Tamaki said, stepping out from the shadows. "Just you wait."


	6. Circle

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry. But, I'll try to update this story as soon as I can, so hang on.**

* * *

><p>Haruhi and Kyoya finally caught up with the others. But not without Tamaki unknowingly stalking them.<p>

Or, at least he thought he was unknown. Honey and Mori had seen him a while back. Honey shook his head sadly. _Poor Tamaki. When will he realize that Haru-Chan isn't a toy?_

The gang met up in the outdoor circle of the market. It was crowded, loud, and yet, exciting to the other host club members.

"Haruhi, show us around!" The twins cried in unison, while grabbing her arms. Haruhi let out a little shriek. "Kyoya-Sempai!"

Faster than lighting, Kyoya dislodged Haruhi from the twins, and pulled her closer to him. But Haruhi wasn't so graceful, and tripped over her own two feet and crashed right into Kyoya.

Kyoya land on his back, with Haruhi right on top of him. Even though the market was loud and crowded, the pair couldn't see anything but each other. Unbeknownst to them, this was exactly Honey, Mori, and the twins' plans. The self-satisfied smirks from the twins and Mori, and the dance of glee from Honey proved it.

Tamaki, from his hideout, grew upset. _How dare he! Haruhi is mine!_ He thought, with a growl. _During school tomorrow, I will win her back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have your update **** I like this chapter. I actually like this story too. It's fun!**


	7. Conspiracy

**A/N: Hey, long time, no update. Sorry. Anyways, here's this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to udate quicker in the near future.**

* * *

><p>Haruhi stared at Kyoya. <em>'I never realized how handsome he was. Wait, what am I thinking?!'<em> Haruhi quickly got of him, blushing beet red. "S-sorry, senpai…" Haruhi said, not looking at Kyoya. Kyoya got up and adjusted his glasses.

"No, harm done, but be more careful next time, okay?" Kyoya said, glad Haruhi wasn't looking at him, or she would be able to tell he was blushing. Honey giggled.

"HARU-CHAN! SHOW US AROUND!" He said, jumping on Haruhi.

"Ah! O-of course, senpai." Honey went back to Mori, and nodded. Haruhi went down the hall, with Kyoya following her. Unbeknownst to them, the twins, Mori, and Honey didn't follow. Instead, they went to go pay Tamaki, who was hiding in a potted plant, a visit.

"Hello Boss." The twins said, monotonously.

Tamaki jumped. "H-hey guys…"


End file.
